


Quiet Nights and Quiet Stars

by wuu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, pure fluff, teeth rotting fluff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuu/pseuds/wuu
Summary: Sungjong found a liking to milk and midnight chitchats.





	Quiet Nights and Quiet Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldensparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensparkles/gifts).



> asdfghjkl. this is my first infinite fic here in ao3 and i wouldn't be able to make one if it weren't bc of my cousin :D dis for ya, b.
> 
> title is inspired by frank sinatra's quiet nights and quiet stars. go and give it a listen!

It was blurry as to why Sungjong liked being woken up in the middle of the night. Maybe it was because of the warm cup of milk he makes or the warmth of someone that accompanies him as he tells them his regrets and complains. He doesn't really know.    
   
The first time he woke up in the middle of the night, the clock read 3:00 am. His room was dark except for the spot where he kept his tomato night light on. He shivered when his feet fell on the cold floor. Or was it because he watched too much horror movies with Dongwoo before going to bed? Mustering the little courage he has- he’s not even sure if he still has any left- he stood up and padded towards the kitchen, careful not to wake anyone up. He figured having something warm to drink might help him get back to sleep.   
   
He sighed as the sweet scent of his warm drink quickly filled the room. He took his cup out of the microwave, careful not to burn his hand, and sat at his usual space in the dining room. All it took for his mind to relax was one sip of his warm milk. He heaved a content sigh as he took another sip. He wanted to enjoy his own little moment before the sun rises and his schedule starts. They all have their schedules packed for the week and he figured that having a little time for himself won’t hurt. 

Sungjong almost dropped his cup when he felt a hand ruffle his already messy hair. “Why are you up this early?” He’d recognized that voice anywhere. When he finally managed to calm his heart, he looked up and saw Myungsoo, in his oversized black hoodie, struggling to open the fridge. Even though his face was blocked by the fabric, Sungjong can tell how scrunched up his face was as he tried grabbing a bottle of water with his sweater paws.   
  
"Hyung! You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing?"   
   
"I asked you first, maknae. What are  _you_ doing?" Sungjong rolled his eyes, showing the other man his now empty cup.   
   
"Can't sleep," the older nodded, opening his water bottle and taking a long sip. Sungjong offered to make him some warm milk but he shook his head. He nodded towards the direction of the balcony.   
   
"Same. Do you want to, I don’t know, maybe hang out with me for a while until we feel like sleeping again?" 

Sungjong smiled and nodded before standing up to make another cup of warm milk. A wave of cold air hit their faces when they opened the balcony door. Despite still being sleepy, he quickly closed the door and laughed. For the second time that night, he was sure he can feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest with how hard it was hammering against it. His cheeks were heating up and Sungjong was a hundred percent sure it wasn’t because of the chill from a minute ago. 

“Maybe it’s better if we just sit on the couch? I don’t want to freeze my ass off outside, you know,” he heard Myungsoo said. They both padded towards it, cup of now lukewarm milk and water bottle still in hand. They both fell asleep there, bundled up in blankets and sofa pillows.   
  
Their nightly talks soon became a routine. They find comfort in each other’s presence whenever they both sit on the couch, Sungjong with his cup of milk and Myungsoo with whatever he felt like having the night. The stress they’re having seemed to disappear whenever they’re curled up on the sofa, talking about their day. They can both agree that they most look forward to their  _nightly rendezvous_  (as Sungyeol calls it when he saw them one night). 

What it didn’t help was the continuously growing kaleidoscope of butterflies in his stomach. Hell, he can feel the whole zoo when he’s with Myungsoo. His heart doesn’t care whether its day and he’s with the other members or whether its night and it’s just the two of them. The hammering in his chest and the commotion in his stomach grew bigger every day. 

“You can always go to me if you want someone to talk to,” Myungsoo told him one night. It was already summer and they’re both sitting on the balcony, enjoying the warm summer air. “It makes me feel a lot better when I talk to you. Of course… you know, if you want to,” he said, voice getting quieter in the end. If Sungjong wasn’t looking at him, he wouldn’t be able to get what Myungsoo had told him. 

Myungsoo smiled and the butterflies went wild. He smiled back, hoping it didn’t turn out looking like a grimace. “No, it’s okay,” he sighed, trying to calm his heart. “I like talking to you too. Thanks, Myungsoo-hyung.” They clinked their mugs, his was filled with warm milk and Myungsoo's with iced cocoa, before looking back at the busy city below them. 

In one of their nightly rendezvous (they accepted the term because Sungyeol had Woohyung and Dongwoo call it that too), Sungjong found the reason why he enjoys waking up in the middle of the night. It was because of the warm cup of milk he makes and the warmth in his heart whenever he sits next to Myungsoo, just talking about how their day went. 

It’s late and they both know they’ll get an earful of lecture from Sunggyu but that’s for later to worry about. He looked at Myungsoo, still beautiful with the city lights reflecting on his face and smiled. 

"I wish we could be like this forever, hyung." 

**Author's Note:**

> goldensparkles wrote an initial draft of the fic years ago. i was scrolling through my old emails when i found this and thought abt re-writing the fic and giving it to her bc she doesn't have time to write something anymore.


End file.
